Genome data often comprises very large datasets and so processing of genome data (e.g., by researchers) cannot be done easily and/or in a reasonable amount of time using just any processing system. To manage such large datasets, distributed systems which can handle very large datasets are often used (e.g., Hadoop systems). FIG. 1A is a diagram showing an example of a university (or a company) in which researchers build their own systems for processing genome data and do not share systems with other researchers, even though those other researchers may work for the same university or company. This is an inefficient use of resources, since such systems will be sitting idle most of the time. New systems which can process and/or store very large datasets, such as genome data, would be desirable.